thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luscious Crinkles/Despair, Desolation, and Death - A Series of Games
Greetings, everyone! I am Luscious Crinkles and I will be hosting a three-part event, consisting of three consecutive Hunger Games. This series is called "Despair, Desolation, and Death". The three consecutive Games involved here will be primarily focusing on each one of those three words that make up the title. Anybody can join, and I hope you can cooperate with me! Rules on Joining *A user can only have FOUR (4) tributes per game. A character can only be entered once unless they manage to survive. **Tributes can only come from Districts 1-12. **Tributes must have a complete profile in an article page, here on the wikia itself. **Tributes' names are entered into a "randomizer", hence the death and survival of your Tribute depends on when the Internet wants it to happen. **Tributes who are deemed extremely powerful are allowed, at least, if they are not that outlandish and unrealistic. *Reservations strictly last for FIVE days only. *No insulting, cursing, teasing or quarreling; otherwise, your Tributes will be disqualified. *Please do not get mad at me with the outcome of this event. *Feel free to advise or honor your Tributes in the Comments section below! The Series In order to make this thing much more special and thrilling, the process of reapings is as follows: *There will be 6 Tributes in the first Game that will be declared as mere survivors. Then they are to be reaped once more for the third Game. *Similar to the first, 6 Tributes will arise from the second Game as mere survivors and to be reaped for the third and final one. *The third Game will have the surviving 12 Tributes, but the special twist will make up for the remaining (hype, hype, hype!). Being the final one, this Game will declare the true victor who is given a special badge. **'READ THIS:' The ultimate reward, which is the badge, is tentative; if you find this enough or have a better suggestion, please tell your opinions in the comments section. The Games *'Despair' **This Game shall take place in an enclosed museum. As all entrance and exit points are completely blocked, even a glimpse of the outside world is prohibited. The Tributes are to be supplied by sponsors (yes, there will be sponsors) and an indoor air purifier. *'Desolation' **This Game is to take place in a solitary island, serving as a fake beach resort. More islands surround the primary area and can be reached by boats. Again, sponsors are able to aid the Tributes. *'Death' **This Games' twist is hidden for now. It will be held in the ruins of an old city, where there are areas submerged in swampy water. Again, sponsors are able to aid the Tributes. The Sponsors :Closed until the opening of the Desolation chapter. READ THIS. Rules= *'Anybody' can sponsor a Tribute in a Game. **Sponsors will begin with $400 and will refresh at the beginning of a Game. *If a Sponsor has a Tribute(s) participating in a Game, he/she cannot buy items for his/her own Tribute(s). He/she can only sponsor other Tributes. **The main point of this rule is for the three-part twist to have bearing. The survivors of the first and second Games are sure to get sponsors as they survive. *The request to buy an item can only be accepted AFTER the Day. **In case the Tribute died, the request is refunded. *Owners of the surviving tributes should also work hard to persuade others to sponsor their own Tributes. *'READ THIS:' On each day, the fortunate Tributes who remain alive are entered an additional time into the "randomizer". The name entries are subtracted should a Tribute get sponsorship. (One Sponsor = One less entry) |-| Shop= |-| How to Buy= The request to buy an item must follow the format and written in the comments section of the respective Game. Otherwise, the request is considered invalid. FORMAT *'Name of Item:' *'Price:' *'Tribute Given To:' *'Remaining Money:' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Tributes Despair= :This Game has ended. Formed Alliances |-| Desolation= :This Game will start once the needed info has been filled. Formed Alliances |-| Death= :This Game will begin after the Despair and Desolation chapter have been completed. Formed Alliances ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Plot Category:Blog posts Category:Hunger Games